Julian Blackthorn
Julian "Jules" Blackthorn '- jest Nocnym Łowcą, przyjacielem a także ''parabatai Emmy Carstairs. Mieszka z nią i rodzeństwem w Instytucie w Los Angeles. Biografia Wczesne życie Julian urodził się w 1995 r. jako pierwsze dziecko Eleanor i Andrew Blackthornów. Wkrótce potem do Instytutu dołączyła dwójka starszych dzieci ze związku jego ojca z faerie, lady Nerissą - Mark i Helen. W dzieciństwie poznał córkę Carstairsów, Emme; ich rodziny się przyjaźniły. Po jakimś czasie rozwinęła się między nimi bardzo bliska relacja. Kiedy miał ok. dziesięć lat, jego matka zmarła tuż po narodzinach ich najmłodszego brata, Tavvy'ego. W czasie pogrzebu był pocieszany przez Emmę, która trzymała go za rękę, gdy on płakał. Mniej więcej w tamtym czasie zaczął malować. W październiku 2007, kiedy Julian miał 12 lat, niektórzy z rodzeństwa Blackthorn udali się do Instytutu w Nowym Jorku, aby towarzyszyć swojej starszej siostrze Helen, która uczęszczała w spotkaniu Rady. Julian, Ty i Livvy bawili się woskiem ze świec w nawie głównej Instytutu, czym zdenerwowali Helen, która zdecydowała się wrócić do domu. Przed wyjazdem, spotkał Clary Fray, a także Isabelle i Aleca Lightwood. Był ciekaw, czy mają rodzeństwo. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Clary nie ma rodzeństwa, zapytał ją, czy to dlatego wygląda tak smutno. Mroczna wojna Zaledwie kilka tygodni po ich podróży do Nowego Jorku, Julian, Mark, Ty, Livvy i jego przyjaciółka Emma uczestniczyli w szkoleniu prowadzonym przez Katerinę w Instytucie w Los Angeles. Wtedy Sebastian zaatakował Nocnych Łówców. Julian zdecydował się skontaktować z Clave i wyszedł z rodzeństwem do gabinetu. Ostatecznie dzieci uciekły z Instytutu poprzez Portal utworzony przez Clave. Jako najstarszy z rodzeństwa brał udział w przesłuchaniu przez Clave. Podczas walki w Sali Porozumień Julian zabił swojego ojca, broniąc tym samym młodszego brata, Ty'a. Po zakończeniu wojny, jego starsza siostra, Helen, została wysłana na Wyspę Wrangla, by studiować czary ochronne. Z kolei Mark był zdany na łaskę Dzikiego Polowania. Helen powierzyła jemu i wujowi Arthurowi opiekę nad młodszym rodzeństwem. Julian nie mógł znieść myśli o rozstaniu z Emmą, którą Clave chciało wysłać do dalekiej rodziny, więc zaproponował, aby zostali parabatai. ''Konsul nie miała innego wyjścia i pozwoliła Emmie pozostać w Instytucie w Los Angeles. Odpowiedzialność za rodzinę Co roku w rocznicę zawarcia Zimnego Pokoju, Julian wysyłał do Clave list z prośbą o uwolnienie Helen i zezwolenie na powrót z Wyspy Wrangla. Za każdym razem mu odmawiano. Julian zauważył postępujące kłopoty ze zdrowiem psychicznym wuja Arthura, co mogło stanowić zagrożenie dla całej jego rodziny. Podejrzewał, że Clave - o ile dowie się, że wuj nie jest w stanie zapewnić im opieki i nie radzi sobie z prowadzeniem Instytutu - rozdzieli jego rodzeństwo i umieści w różnych miejscach. Zaczął przejmować kierownictwo na Instytutem, podczas gdy Arthur spędzał cały czas w gabinecie na strychu. Korzystał z pomocy Malcolma Fade'a, który sporządzał lekarstwa pozwalające przez pewien czas zachować jasność umysłu w sytuacji, gdy obecność Arthura była konieczna. Zimny pokój W 2012 roku rodzeństwo spędzało wakacje u ciotki w Anglii. Julian chciał wykorzystać ten czas, by zapomnieć o uczuciach do swojej ''parabatai, ''Emmy. Zaczął też malować karty tarota przedstawiające jego rodzinę. Dużą niespodzianką była wizyta przedstawicieli Ciemnego Dworu i Dzikiego Polowania. W zamian za pomoc przy badaniu śmierci faerie zgodzili się na powrót Marka do rodziny. Julian bez zastanowienia zgodził się na ich warunki. Cała sprawa miała być utrzymana w tajemnicy przed Clave z powodu postanowień Zimnego Pokoju. Mark i Julian musieli na nowo się do siebie przyzwyczaić. Szybko okazało się, że Mark nie będzie w stanie wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialności za rodzinę; zachowywał się bardzo beztrosko. Mimo to ich relacje z czasem się poprawiły. Julianowi zależało na rozwiązaniu zagadki, bo tylko wtedy jego brat mógłby zostać na stałe w Instytucie. Jego uczucia do Emmy nie słabły pomimo starań. Prowadzone śledztwo tylko zbliżyło ich do siebie: podczas przyjęcia w Teatrze Nocy dał jej do zrozumienia, jak bardzo mu się podoba. Pewnego wieczora Emma wyruszyła sama do węzła geomantycznego. W wyniku tego zaczęła się topić, a Jules pośpieszył jej na ratunek. Wtedy spali ze sobą po raz pierwszy i postanowili wyjawić prawdziwe uczucia i ukrywać je przed pozostałymi, gdyż Prawo zabrania ''parabatai ''wiązać się ze sobą. Wreszcie okazało się, że za morderstwami stoi Malcolm Fade, Strażnik Wyznawców, który przed ostateczną rozgrywką porwał Tavvy'ego. Jednak Julian miał już wystarczająco dużo podejrzeń i zaczął wcześniej opracowywać plan, w którym powie o wszystkim Clave. By uwolnić go od podejrzeń, dał Arthurowi butelkę wina, do której dolał jego lekarstwo i zorganizował spotkanie z Anselmem Nightshade'em. Julian wyjaśnił Inkwizytorowi Lightwoodowi, że jego wuj badał sprawę posługiwania się czarną magią dla zysków. Emma postanowiła zakończyć ich związek mówiąc, że już go nie kocha. Jednak prawdziwym powodem był lęk przed tym, co ich uczucie może spowodować. Osobowość Cechuje go upartość oraz pewność siebie, chociaż nie lubi zbytnio otwierać się przed ludźmi. Potrafi być bardzo rozważny i pomysłowy. Julian jest również bardzo kochającą osobą. Jest zazwyczaj łagodny, cierpliwy, ale potrafi być wściekły, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Jako dziecko był bardzo kłopotliwy, choć często brał na siebie winę za kłopoty Emmy. Po stracie obojga rodziców i starszego rodzeństwa, w wieku dwunastu opiekował się czwórką młodszego rodzeństwa. Mimo, że ma wujka, czuje się za nich odpowiedzialny. Malarstwo pomaga mu odpocząć od swoich obowiązków. Wygląd Julian ma ciemne brązowe włosy i niebieskozielone oczy. Jest wysoki i smukły, ma wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe. Jako artysta, często chodzi pobrudzony farbą i obgryzionymi paznokciami. Umiejętności * '''Fizjologia Nefilim: '''Będąc Nocnym Łowcą Julian posiada fizyczne i osobowościowe predyspozycje, które zawdzięcza krwi Razjela i Znakom z Szarej Księgi. Dzięki anielskiej krwi może używać run, które pomagają w czasie walki i nadają wyjątkowych zdolności, takich jak wyjątkowa siła, szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość i koordynacja. ** 'Wzrok: 'Jak każdy Nocny Łowca potrafi przejrzeć magiczne iluzje i uroki. ** 'Runy: '''Anielska krew sprawia, że Nocni Łowcy mogą używać run bez żadnej obawy. ** '''Broń: '''Nocni Łowcy korzystają z anielskiej mocy przy posługiwaniu się serafickimi nożami. * '''Więź ''parabatai: ''Runy rysowane przez parabatai ''mają większą moc. * '''Walka wręcz: '''Julian jest świetnie wyszkolonym wojownikiem. * '''Umiejętności strzeleckie: '''Julian opanował do perfekcji posługiwanie się kuszą. * '''Sztuka: '''Julian jest niezwykle zdolnym artystą, maluje obrazy. Przedmioty w posiadaniu * '''Kusza: '''Ulubiony rodzaj broń Juliana. Równie często używa serafickich noży. * '''Bransoletka z morskiego szkła: '''Otrzymał ją od Emmy. Jest dla niego szczęśliwym amuletem. Związki Romans Emma i Julian od lat są bliskimi przyjaciółmi i ''parabatai. '' Z czasem zaczęli rozwijać łączące ich uczucia, co jest dla ''parabatai ''zakazane. Pomimo prób stłumienia uczuć, sypiali ze sobą. Gdy Emma dowiedziała się, czym może zakończyć się miłość dwójki ''parabatai, zerwała z Julianem po to, aby go chronić. Przekonać go miał udawany związek Emmy i Marka. Rodzina Mark - jest jego starszym bratem. Emma zawsze uważała, że ich relacje były trudne: kochali się, troszczyli o siebie i byli w stanie zrobić dla siebie wszystko, ale Mark łatwo denerwował Juliana, co tylko sprzyjało pojawianiu się kolejnych problemów. Helen - Julian bardzo ją kocha i co tydzień rozmawia z nią przez telefon. Tiberius - przez kilkanaście lat Julian robił dla niego zabawki. Julian uważa, że Ty jest bardzo mądrym chłopcem, lecz nie chce, by ten został Centurionem. Livvy - Julian bardzo ja kocha i troszczy się o nią jak o resztę rodzeństwa. Drusilla - Julian bardzo ja kocha i troszczy się o nią jak o resztę rodzeństwa. Octavian - Julian często pomaga mu zasypiać i uspokaja go po nocnym koszmarze. Kocha go i dba o niego. Występowanie * Miasto zagubionych dusz ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) * ''Miasto niebiańskiego ognia * Książęta i rycerze bladzi ''(wspomniany) * ''Gorycz w ustach * Próba ognia * Aniołowie po dwakroć zstępujący ''(wspomniany) * ''A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld * ''Pani Noc'' * Władca Cieni Ciekawostki * Przykłada uwagę do gramatyki. * Zestresowany Julian gryzie swoje paznokcie. * Lubi malować swoją rodzinę. * Ma całą pracownie w obrazach Emmy * Jego imię pochodzi od Juliusza Cezara. Referencje Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Blackthornów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy de:Julian Blackthorn el:Τζούλιαν Μπλάκθορν en:Julian Blackthorn es:Julian Blackthorn fr:Julian Blackthorn hu:Julian Blackthorn ru:Джулиан Блэкторн